


Inhale You

by MoonBludger



Series: Burn The Tires [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, with photoset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBludger/pseuds/MoonBludger
Summary: When Derek and Stiles are the only remaining members of Hale's Garage on a night shift, things get heated really quick.





	Inhale You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! 
> 
> I couldn't keep this idea out of my head so I write it off before I go mad.  
> It is indeed happening in the Burn The Tires AU but the dynamic of Sterek hasn't reached there yet in the main fic.
> 
> Also, I realized it's been a while without an update. So happy reading!
> 
> Come see what's cooking on my tumblr :
> 
> http://headcanons-analysis.tumblr.com/

                                                             

 

Stiles leaned on the hood of the Jeep while Derek was taking another puff from his cigarette.

He didn’t imagine his boss as an avid smoker but Stiles couldn’t deny the appeal. Certainly, his view was worthy of a cinema screen.

 

Derek smearing the paste on the roof of the Camaro with one of his hand and shaking the ash off of the cigarette with his other.

  


Stiles realized he was shamelessly eyeing Derek like he was a fine piece of steak.

  


“You know, a picture will last longer.” Derek murmured without even looking at Stiles.

  


Stiles had the decency to blush at that remark.

  


“I’m just into living in the moment. Not a fan to immortalize it with a snap.” Stiles said while shrugging.

  


Tonight both of them were staying behind until closing hour of the garage.

Stiles has finally learned and earned enough to work on his Roscoe and it was going well.

Now he should be busy with fixing the headlights but watching Derek was oddly satisfying and distracting.

  


Stiles blamed the black skinny fit jeans of Derek.

  


Derek bent down to take a towel to spread the paste further. Stiles barely kept himself from groaning at Derek’s perky bottom.

  


Stiles bet Derk knew what he was doing to Stiles. He was doing it deliberately to make Stiles go crazy with want and arousal.

  


Stiles bit his lip and exhaled through his nose while trying to calm himself. Derek got up to drop the towel on the roof of the Camaro and took another puff from the cigarette.

  


He turned his body towards Stiles and beckoned him over with a finger.

  


Stiles took it like a Pavlovian dog to the ring of the bell. He stopped right in front of Derek, waiting for his command.

  
  


When Derek only take another drag from his rapidly shortening cigarette, Stiles barely had time to raise his eyebrows. Because the next moment he was slammed to Camaro by Derek. His fist was crumbling his plaid shirt while his other hand took the butt of the cigarette and drop it on the ground, just to put it off under his heel.

  


Stiles was about to open his mouth to yell “What the hell?!” when Derek’s thumb caressed his lower lip. Then it proceeds to coax his mouth to open. When Stiles gave in to the soft touch and lick his lips and slowly open his mouth, his heart was pumping loudly.

  


Feeling the vibrations of his heartbeat and the sexual tension of whats happening between them was exhilarating. It was also promising whats going to happen in the future.

 

Sensing Stiles’s impatience, Derek took a hold of Stiles’s jaw and fit their mouths together.

  


It was more than lips brushing together. The warm smoke transferred between their tongues, leaving Derek’s mouth and entering Stiles’ was an intimate act. Feeling connected from their lips sucking each other and getting high from the cigarette at the same time made Stiles weak in the knees.

  


He let his hands roam freely on Derek’s shoulders and his chest, holding him close and letting the older man deepen the kiss.

  


Stiles slowly exhaled the remaining smoke from his nose and leaned more towards Derek.

He wasn’t really into smoking, but he felt like he could be addicted to the taste of Derek and smoke together.

 

Moaning into the kiss, Derek took hold of Stiles’s hair and bent him further towards the Camaro. Stiles wasn’t sure but Derek kissed like he wanted to steal his breath away, to inhale him.

 

Damn, and it did turn Stiles on incredibly.

 

When they separated for a well needed breathe, Stiles noted that Derek’s eyes stayed closed for a moment. When he opened his eyes they were like black orbs framed by a thin ring of green.

 

Stiles was panting and still holding on Derek for support. It was not wrong to say that Derek literally rocked his world with his shot-gunning skills.

 

Stiles licked his lips to say something, anything but Derek beat him to it.

He groaned and let his head fall on Stiles’s shoulder. He kept murmuring while he was nibbling on Stiles’s neck.

 

“Damn, you taste better than I imagine. I want to inhale you, want to keep your taste on my tongue forever.”

  


Stiles let his head fall back to give Derek more space to kiss to bite. To stake his claim.

  


He moaned Derek’s name over and over again when he kept kissing the sensitive spot on his neck.

  


Derek kept kissing and giving lavishing little bites to his neck while whispering sweet nothings to Stiles’s skin.

  


“So pretty...your skin is so soft, you smell so good...so good when you smell like me.”

  


Stiles hugged him close to encourage to kiss him more.

 

“Derek, Derek, wanted you...So long...I wondered how it would feel to feel your lips, your hands on me. Kiss me more, kiss me, kiss me!” Stiles panted out of breath and blushed red with want.

 

Derek obliged and kissed his way to Stiles’s lips.

 

They kissed fervently and lost to their lust.

 

And if they didn’t answer their phones buzzing in their pockets?

 

They were certainly busy.


End file.
